Solo
by TheAlienHeart
Summary: Lo traicionaron...ahora está completamente solo.


**Muy bien, así está la cosa: Hace como un mes, el autor IceAgeFan (Escribía en inglés) anunció su retiro indefinido. Él hizo esta historia que es un one-shot y después pensó en hacerlo de varios capítulos, pero total no lo hizo.**

**En su anuncio, publicó que el que quisiera tomar sus historias podía mandarle un PM para obtener autorización y pues…yo lo hice y me la dio.**

**Ahora, sé que se están preguntando por qué estoy traduciendo este one-shot en lugar de avanzar con ´Temporada de pandas´; bueno, es que olvidé mi ipad en casa de mi abuela y ahí estaban todos mis avances así que me es imposible avanzar el capítulo nuevo. **

**Además que puede que después le haga una secuela multicapítulos a este fic, así que mejor se las traduzco para que entiendan cuando lo haga.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Para los fanáticos del TiPo que lean esto.- esta historia les va a doler, a mí me dolió cuando recién la leí.**

**Sin más que decir…empecemos.**

**DISCLAIMER: Kung fu panda no me pertenece, si buscan al dueño vayan con Dreamworks. Esta historia tampoco salió de mi cabecita sino de la de IceAgeFan y le agradezco la autorización de trabajar con ella.**

Solo…Así se encontraba. Ya a nadie le importaba. Todas las cosas buenas que hizo por ellos…todo el dolor que soportó por ellos. Ahora no era nadie. Aquí estaba él, en el medio de la nada. Creyó que podía confiar en ellos…no era verdad. Se la pasaba enviándoles cartas, intentando contactarlos…pero ellos no le respondían. Bueno sí lo hicieron, pero sólo una vez y sólo fue para decirle que se fuera y jamás regresara. Incluso su propio padre se puso en su contra. Diciéndole que era el peor hijo de la historia…¿Por qué le pasó esto? ¿Qué hizo él para merecer este sufrimiento? Todas las emociones que sentía…De las que se estaba ocultando, lo estaban haciendo pedazos. Todo lo que él quería era hablar con ellos. Saber si podía volver a hablarles. Pero no…sin importar cuantas cartas llenas de dolor le mandara…eso era lo último que pasaría. Ni siquiera tenía una casa…todo lo que tenía era una cueva. Apartado de la sociedad y abandonado para morir solo y sin amor. Estaba tan roto…tan aislado…tan olvidado. Nadie merecía algo como esto. Sin importar su forma de actuar. Y obviamente él no era un monstruo. Al menos eso pensaba él. Sentía tantas emociones recorriendo su cuerpo y mente.

Dolor…Angustia…Ira…**Rechazo**…Desolación…Perdida.

"_¿Por qué me pasó esto? Nunca he hecho nada malo…sólo quiero ser feliz"_

Eso es todo lo que quería en su vida.

**Felicidad.**

"_He hecho tantas cosas por todos ellos…Por el valle. He derrotado villanos por ellos. Los he ayudado con los problemas de bandidos o simplemente ayuda en general. Les enseñé cosas. Les reconforté cuando más lo necesitaban ¿Y qué hacen ellos conmigo?...Me traicionan y me abandonan para morir. Creí que eran mis amigos…Mi familia…Pensé que la amaba"_

Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla al sentir cómo su amargo pensamiento lo destrozaba por completo.

"_Pero ella me odia…y siempre lo hará"_

Nunca había estado tan mal en su vida.

Nunca había estado tan traicionado y herido.

"_¿Qué debería hacer? No puedo volver atrás, no puedo ir hacia adelante. ¿Qué si me encuentran? ¿Me atacarían?"_

Demasiados pensamientos invadían su mente. No podía huir de ellos por más que quisiera. Era demasiado lento…siempre lo ha sido. Nunca lo suficientemente rápido para escapar de la depresión que lo envolvía con tristeza. Se sentía como si fuera una presa que era ahuyentada. Estaba tan confundido. Quería gritar, pero no lo hacía. Quería maldecir, pero no lo hacía. Quería llorar, pero no lo hacía. Simplemente estaba cansado…cansado de no poder responder ninguna de sus preguntas. ¿Podría hacerlo algún día? Pues quién sabe. Aún lo recuerda como si hubiera sido ayer.

_**Recuerdo**_

_La lluvia caía a mares en el valle de la paz en el momento que el guerrero dragón se encontraba afuera de las puertas del salón de los héroes. El Maestro Shifu lo estaba desterrando por "atacar" a Tigresa. Había estado entrenando con todos y un bandido que quién sabe cómo entró le arrojó una estrella ninja a Tigresa, fallando por poco. Shifu lo vio, pero por el ángulo en que lo hizo parecía que Po había intentado asesinar a la felina deliberadamente; y como Tigresa era la hija adoptiva de Shifu, el panda rojo no estaba muy feliz. Y así que, aquí estaban._

_-Pero Maestro Shifu, yo no…-_

_-¡Silencio!-_

_Po suspiró para sí mismo por lo que parecía ser la millonésima vez en ese día. Él no lo hizo. Él sabe que no lo hizo. Pero debía escuchar al Maestro. No tenía de otra más que hacerlo. Aunque __**no fuera**__ su culpa._

_-¡Te iras de este valle! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a intentar asesinar a Tigresa?! ¡TE VAS AHORA!-_

_Volvió a suspirar. Demonios._

_-Sí, Maestro Shifu-_

_Se dio la vuelta pensando en irse, pero se detuvo en seco cuando la pata de Tigresa le pegó una fuerte bofetada que causó un ruido estridente. Levantó la mirada y vio su cara, sólo para ver que tenía lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos ambarinos. Se dio la vuelta y bajó los escalones para bajar al valle por última vez. No los ha vuelto a ver desde entonces. _

_**Fin del recuerdo**_

Después de todo eso, perdió la cabeza. Siguió pensando que estaban ahí…pero ese no era el caso. Estaban a millas de distancia.

Pensó en ellos…**en ella**…en lo rota que estaba. Probablemente ya estaba con alguien más ahora.

Cerró los ojos…**con fuerza**. No quería imaginarse eso jamás, pero sabía que tenía que aceptar su destino y la realidad de las cosas.

-Es todo…se acabó el juego. Oficialmente no soy nada…aunque no era nada antes. Creo que a lo mejor y simplemente me quede en esta cueva por siempre….entonces tal vez las cosas empiecen a estar mejor para todos. No me necesitan. No es cómo si yo hiciera una diferencia después de todo, no una positiva al menos. Sólo rompería cosas y cometería más errores. Ni siquiera papá me quiso…diablos incluso él mismo me lo dijo…intenté, pero como siempre pasa conmigo, fallé. ¿Por qué pensé que algo bueno podría pasar con lo que estaba haciendo? Debí simplemente hacer nada. Todo lo que hago salé mal o se rompe o es un error. Nunca puedo hacer algo bien, ni siquiera al punto en que sea aceptable. ¿Cuál es el punto de mi existencia? No importa a dónde vaya, me corren. Debería simplemente darme por vencido y no voltear atrás. No los necesito, especialmente porque al parecer ellos **nunca me quisieron**. La arrogancia de ellos…La estupidez **mía**…pensando que podría ser amado…aunque sea **aceptado**. Jamás cometeré ese error otra vez…nunca más. No hay nadie ahí afuera para mí así que ¿para qué debería molestarme en buscar cuando simplemente podría rendirme y ahorrarme el tiempo, las emociones, el dolor y el esfuerzo de buscar a ese alguien místico que me quiera cuando todo lo que voy a encontrar es a más personas como ellos…que me insulten, me digan que apesto, que hagan malos comentarios sobre mí y finalmente abusen de mi persona hasta que no sólo mis huesos se rompan sino que YO me rompa?...no tiene sentido en absoluto-

Él no hizo **NADA** mal.

Ellos hicieron **TODO** mal.

¿Debería regresar?

No.

Estaba completamente **SOLO.**

Fin.

_**AlienHeart de la oscuridad: Diablos, pura oscuridad aquí incluso es mucha para mí.**_

**AlienHeart1915: Lo sé, es triste y deprimente, pero pues yo no la hice. Nos veremos luego en ´Temporada de pandas´ espero terminar el capítulo pronto.**

_**Alien**_**Heart1915**_**/de la oscuridad**_**...FUERA!**_**...por ahora.**_


End file.
